willowclan_roleplay_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Smokestorm
is owned by Whiskers Smokestorm is a dark gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes. Description Physical While he's no giant, Smokestorm is still built muscular like most survivors of ScarClan. However, by no means is the tom of the bulky-muscular sort, he's toned and lean due to the amount of traveling he undergoes. Therefore, the warrior isn't particularly heavy, but he is still strong enough to easily hold his own against his enemy. Overall, Smokestorm is a dark smoky gray, laced with darker mackerel tabby stripes. His fur is of a medium-short length, leaning towards the former. The most striking of his features happens to be those shocking and unusual eyes of bright colors. His eyes are an ice blue, but as attractive as they might appear, they are completely useless to Smokestorm. Up close, one might notice the fogginess to his pupils, as the tom is completely blind. However, he is still very capable of surviving independently. His tracking skills and hearing have been heightened, as he's been blind since birth. To help him navigate, Smokestorm has long, pale whiskers, and a longer tail to aid him with balance. Personality Never, ever throw a pity-party for this guy. Smokestorm is the type who demands and reciprocates respect, and he won't tolerate anyone attempting to baby him because of his impediment. Most cats grow sour from such a frustrating complication, but blindness has only strengthened him. Smokestorm is surprisingly comfortable in his skin, despite being incapable of seeing a single thing. While he moves about the world sightless, most who see him would never think that he's blind. Outside of his admirable nature, the warrior is also one full of devotion. While his loyalty to clans and the code waver from time to time, his companionably attitude makes him the best of friends. However, his pals should always reflect this demeanor, because the tom doesn't take lightly to betrayal. Regardless, Smokestorm is very down-to-earth, and is a great feline to have around- so long as you don't baby him. Skills Where he lacks sight, Smokestorm makes up for his hearing and tracking abilities. These sensory skills are out-of-this world, and have been heightened since his birth, allowing him to sharpen them as he has grown. He was valued in ScarClan for being an incredible tracker, hence why he was often used to track down and destroy escapees and traitors of the ruthless clan. History Background Smokestorm was born and raised in ScarClan, and at first, he was likely to be put to death. Most thought that a blind kitten would be useless to the clan, would do nothing but slow them down in their conquest. However, his mother was their deputy at the time, and to doubt her kitten would be a direct threat to her. So she defended him with a mother's love and a touch of dark intentions. His mother's intuition was correct. While he lacked sight, the feline had extraordinary tracking skills and hearing to make up for where he lacked. He was trained like all the other mercenaries, perhaps even tougher, so that he could track down and end the life of traitors to ScarClan. Once he was promoted to the rank of warrior, he was sent to hunt down and exterminate Muddypaw. Will he carry out this duty? He's beginning to doubt it... Roleplay The tom was lurking near WillowClan's border and detected Muddypaw's scent. He lingers in the outskirts while waiting for the opportune moment. Relationships Friends None Love Interests None Other Muddypaw: :WIP Images Life Art Lineart by Julynnx, colorization/character by Silverwhisker. Do not use without permission. Trivia *He will end up joining WillowClan and betray ScarClan like Muddypaw. *His eye color and blindness are due to a genetic defect. Category:Silverwhisker's Cats Category:Toms Category:Characters